Game of SP
by Duen
Summary: Suck at summarys so here goes. After playing South Park TSOT, i came up with an idea for a story for it. Read for more information then ya a dear lad and/ lass
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is an idea i got after playing South Park TSOT.

Its kinda like the game without the whole alien nazi zombie thing, but with more factions plotting to control south park, and by that, i mean with no adults in the town, like the episode where the kids claim their parents molested them.

So i want to hear if the idea sounds good to anyone.

The factions i think of is gonna be controlled by each by Cartman with the humans, Kyle for the Elves, Stan for a joint humans and elves, princesses Kenny for the elves and orcs, and Wendy for the girls.

I most likely will also have need of extra characters to fill out as soldiers, servants, second in commsnd and etc.

So what ya guys think? review or PM me if ya wish for this to happen


	2. Chapter 2

The land of Zaron is torned by conflict. After the destruction of the stick of truth, it would seem that the KKK and the drow elves would stop their fight. But no. The stick itself was the key of complete control over Zaron, but with the stick gone forever, they resorted to take control by force. Cartman the grand wizard king of the humans, quickly decided gather and arm his forces to take out the elves. He had hoped that the new kid, also known as king douchebag would stay by his side as his loyal servant. But his family decided to move again, fearing that the land was too dangerous for their only child.

The grand wizard king's army were humans only, and relied on swords, hammers and heavy armor. Only the wizard king himself had magic, and his magic was the king to lay waste of his enemies. They got few marksman with poor skill, and they rely on potions for healing. His squire Butters the noble paladin remained at the wizard king's side, to do his every bidding.

Princesses Kenny left the KKK after the zombie incident and formed her own group that would accept her as their ruler. She have persuaded some of the elves to follow her banner, along with orcs. The orcs were believed to have been extinct by the hands of the humans, but they were a foe to not underestimate. Before and doing the zombie crisis, they lived in different tribes in the outskirts of Zaron but united under the princesses banner cause of her orc blood. But it was an uneasy alliance between the elves and orcs. The orcs blame the elves for not helping them against the human, while the elves counter that it was the aggressive side of the orcs that provoked the humans to attack.

By the princesses side was Clyde. Kenny recruited Clyde out of the need of an advisor. Her forces had the cunning marksman and priests of the elves, and the ruthless strength of the orcs. Their weakness is their distrust between the races.

Kyle, king of the drow elves managed to keep most of his forces from deflecting, through it did crippled his army greatly, and the fact that his trusted friend and former leader of his rangers deflected had struck a blow that almost sent the king into despair. But he keep reminding himself why he fights. He fights so justice can be done upon those who wronged him and his people. Cartman and Kenny were the top of his list of people to be brought to justice. Cartman for being the selfish tyrant he is, and Kenny for her almost dooming them all by the end of the crisis. He still had his best marksmen and priest at his disposal, and a few rangers that did not follow Stan. Kyle's strength is his ability to instill bravery among his men so they will go into hell itself, if he asked them of it. But his weakness is getting attacked by a brute force and a bit of paranoia.

By his side he had Jimmy the Bard, who's inspiring tunes and lyrics always helped the elves moral on and off battle.

Stan Marshwalker, is a leader of great personal strength. He mastered the way of the warrior and proved that he could take entire groups single handily.

After the crisis, he got into an argument with his friend Kyle. Stan wanted Kyle to accept humans into their ranks to have a chance against Cartman. But the king of elves denied that suggestions, saying that it would be the elves alone to bring swift justice to those who opposed them. Stan pointed out that elves lack the melee experience and they needed humans to fill out that role. Stan pointed out that he is human and taught some of their men in melee combat himself, but they needed experience soldiers to cover that. Kyle stood his ground and refused to let humans who might be spies of Cartman getting into his kingdom.

When he left some elves followed him, and soon humans followed to when they heard of him. It was then and there that he decided to form a group of his own, to help battle against evil and bigotry against races. His army is versatile between melee, ranged and magic, but he needed more people to join him to really make his group intimidate the others.

The last group is the girls. They had only participated in the final battle doing the crisis, but that was enough for them to get into the game. Led by Wendy, the girls had the largest force of all the groups, do to not being split up like the boys. They fight through diplomacy and stealth. They are likely to offer you an alliance as to stab you in the back when they can gain from it. The final battle at the end of the zombie crisis, they noticed how the humans and elves fought, and planed ways to counter it. Wendy herself were a force to be reckon with. She is a master at one on one combat, and got the diplomatic skills of an president and negotiator. Their goal is to bring female dominance over Zaron, through this is only known to themselves. Their only real known weakness is a straight up fight, since they rely to much on diplomacy and fight with the style of theifs and assassins

* * *

The battle for Zaron is coming, and who will emerge victories?

* * *

Authors note here: Okay so this is my set up with it. I really hope that i can go through with this and hope that it will amuse some people. And people are welcome to send in characters of their own since i think i will be needing a few.

Hope to hear from ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Kupa Keep**

* * *

The wizard king Cartman sat upon his throne, with Butters the paladin at his left, a bucket of KFC at his right, and kitty on his lap. His mind was on how to defeat and humiliate Kyle and the traitor Kenny. After the crisis, Cartman's scouts reported of orc activity in the east outskirts of Zaron. Through it was he who led the purge of the orcs, he planed to have Kenny to join his army, as a better replacement for those who have deserted him. But it did not took long for Kenny to turn on her king and rule for over her new people of elves and orcs.

"That dirty butthole!" The king called out in anger, which scared of kitty.

"Who my lord?" Asked his trusty paladin.

"Kenny retard! To turn on me! I am the fucking wizard king, which means I rule and that is how its going to be, but no. She just have to mess up shit for me" The king yelled in anger, which frighten Butters.

"Dont worry my lord, I wont turn on you" The noble paladin swore, but the king did not seem to care.

"Oh great, god knows what I have to do if you go rogue on me" He got off his throne and went over to his map. "So we got the area around here in the neighbourhood mostly covered. But that bitch to Kenny got her forces at her shit hole of a home and the woods covered." He pointed on the eastern part of the land on the map. "Kyle the jew king got the school locked down tighter then a rabbi's wallet"

"But my lord. I thought he was the king of elves" Butters asked nervously.

Cartman just pinched his nose in frustrations "Shut up Butters and bring me Token"

Butters left immediately and quickly return with Token the healer.

"You wanted to see me my lord?"

"Indeed I do ser blacksmith" Said the king as he looked over the map of Zaron.

"My class is healer you dumbass!" Token almost began to walk out of the tent, but stayed because his king demanded his presence.

"Yeah whatever just get over here" He waved the healer over "As you know, our forces have had a little decline in man power since the crisis. And we got more retards who want to oppose me!"He slammed his fist on the table which frighten Butters the paladin, but Token was not moved.

"So what do you want us to do? Ask for alliances?" The healer suggested.

"No. We do not go and ask for alliances, we accept offers of alliances"

That gave the healer and the paladin both a look of confusion on their face "My lord, I do not understand"

The king sat upon his throne again, looking down on his 2 subjects "If we go and ask someone for an alliance, then it would showing that we are weak!"

"Oh, I don't want to show that im weak" Said the paladin.

"Damn right Butters"

"So what do we do?" Asked the healer.

"We spy on them of course. Maybe assasinate or capture one of the leaders of the groups and make them fall under me!"

Token and Butters nodded both "Who shall you need to spy on my lord?"

The king overlooked his map again and said "Let's start with the one who turned my own troops against me. Stan Marshwalker!"

"Who shall spy on him?" Token asked.

The king took his time to think of something while eating a bag cheesy poofs. "I know! Bring me Craig. Its time for him to redeem himself"

* * *

**Elven kingdom**

* * *

The high jew elf king Kyle sat upon his throne. Tired of the constant work of maintaining his kingdom and his troops, but also of the departed of his best ranger Stan Marshwalker had taken a toll on the elf king.

After the crisis he took the school as his new kingdom, and used the principle's office as a throne room. By his side was Chris Donnely. After Stan left, Chris was pointed out to be the lead ranger of the elf forces. He and Stan had a little rivalry, with Stan being a human in blood even through he was raised among them.

"How much of our people left for Stan and Kenny?" The elf king asked.

"Not as many as i feared my lord. Our numbers are maybe a little smaller than the grand fatass's, but our troops are superior in marksmanship and magic" Said Chris.

"And our fighters?" The king asked tiresome.

Chris knew that their melee fighters were no match against the humans, but he will not admit that to his king. Their people would just belive that it was cause of Stan's departure that they began to lack in melee, and would sooner blame the elf king for making him leave. Or they blame Chris for not doing it better.

"As lead ranger I oversee their training, and I must admit, that they will be ready to match the humans soon" He assured his king, who still looked troubled.

"W-w-w-what is the matter m-my lord?" Asked the loyal bard by his king's side.

"Our scouts have reported that princess Kenny got tribes of orcs at her disposal. She already got some of our archers too"

"Doesnt she got human followers too?" Chris asked

The king shook his head "No. The humans tried to purge the orcs, neither race want anything to do with each other"

Chris took a step forward "But my lord, what if Kenny allies with Stan, or worse the grand wizard?"

The high jew elf got off his throne and turned around to look outside the window. "Stan and I want the same thing, we just got different ideas to get it. If Kenny allies with Stan then he may overlook us since we are not official enemies, and we both don't want Cartman to win. But if the unlikely should happen and Kenny and Cartman join forces, we may even have to ally with Stan to stand a chance"

"Why do you think Cartman and Kenny joining forces is unlikely?" Chris asked.

"As far as I know they both want to rule. Kenny want to rule cause she was the rightful heir to the stick of truth. Cartman is a power hungry fatass who wants people to see him as cool and better than anyone else"

"So why don't we make a truce with the princess? Surely she is a wildcard here" Chris suggested.

Kyle turned from the window and walked over to a map on the right side of room, which hung on the wall. He looked upon the eastern area of Zaron.

"I am worried what her game is. She knows how to rally her supporters so far, but we don't know what her agenda is besides ruling. And the orcs are known for their savage lifestyle and brutality, but they respect blood more than anything. Which is the only thing that makes them so loyal to her" He said as he draw a circle of the presumed location of their main base at Kenny's house.

"Bu-b-b-but what a-about the gi-girls?" The bard stuttered.

Both the king and Donnely quickly gave the bard a glance that were of shock and the fuck? expression on their faces.

"The girls are to unknown of their location and goals. Through rumor sais that they are led by Wendy Testaburger" The elf king said with bitterness at the last part, and a clear frustrated look on his face.

"How does that trouble you my lord?" Asked Chris.

The elf king sat back on his throne "She is one of the smartest people I ever know. And she is a great fighter from what I have heard. But what troubles me the most is that she is maybe involved with Stan Marshwalker"

That caught Chris's attention quickly "In a practical way or personal way?"

"Personal. Through it is just rumors, I fear it is maybe true. If they were to join their groups, then they properly have the biggest army then"

"Surely that could not happen. I mean sure they helped doing the crisis but I don't former soldiers of the KKK and our kingdom would stand by him in that" Chris told his king with confidence.

"Right now I don't know what to belive. But I won't dismiss any possibility of our enemies growing in power. We most restore this land to its glory and justice, and only us elves can bring it!" He called out with his staff in his right hand.

Chris and the bard Jimmy knelt in front of their king "We will win my lord" Chris said.

Kyle signal them to rise "Okay time to get back to it. Jimmy, I need you to continue boost people's moral up. Chris have a scouting party send up to me in 10 minutes, then go ahead to train our fighters. We need to prepare for everything guys"

* * *

**Park county police station**

* * *

The local police station is Stan's main base of operation. Here he had a good defensible position and better secure entrance then most of the other holds. They outfitted the evidence room to serve as storage of food, armor and weapons. They outfitted the armory as a training ground and for sparring.

Stan was a warrior at heart. He did not expect to become a leader of a joint group of humans and elves. His forces are strong cause of the mix, but they did not have enough troops to conquer all of Zaron yet. Stan knew he would need to think of something that would benefit his cause. So far he planed to conquer every hold one at a time, but he did not know who to start with. He is worried about the orcs since they are tough bastards in close combat and unpredictable wild. Kenny just wanted to rule but he did not know how well the princess is fit for ruling.

Kyle is smart and will keep himself updated on what every possible threat do. Cartman would properly be scheming some plans together. But he gave this little mind to think about and got his gear on. He got a small circle who would lead the group in Stan's absence.

"I am going scouting you guys!" He called out to no one in particular and went outside. He knocked quickly three times on the door to signal them to lock the entrance.

It was sunset, and the dark came soon. He made his way to the tower of peace north of his hold. No one is around the tower anymore. Not since the new kid beat up all those Mongolians, the place then seemed so deserted. With his sword in his hands and easy steps, he slowly made his way up the tower.

As he passed by the thin paper walls, a shadowy person emerged and caught the warrior of balance. Stan landed face down and dropped his weapon doing the fall. He tried to get up but the shadowy person grabbed one of his arms and twisted it while having a knife at his throat.

"Got you now" Said the shadowy person and raised the knife in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tower of peace**

* * *

"Wendy?!" He called out as soon he heard her voice. He felt her hold on him got weaker and managed to get up and get a look at her. She had all black clothes on, black hoodie, sweatpants, shoes. If Stan was retarded, he would have thought she was a ninja.

"Sorry. Thought it was a KKK member" She apologized and holstered her dagger.

"It's alright" He said and went over to a box and sat down and gestured Wendy to do the same. She smiled and complied and sat next to him. "Any news from your end?" He asked in a serious tone.

Wendy took out a folded note from her pocket and handed it to Stan "Our scout reports says that the remaining gingers are maybe gathering strength to retake the school from the elves"

Stan looked shocked at her, and began to read the note. "How is this possible? I thought most of them perished doing the crisis!" he called out and began to walk around the room.

"We thought that too. But we did a little digging and found out that they are regrouping of who's left" She said while looking at him pacing around.

He stopped and looked at her again "Okay. So what do they want? Do they only want the school?" He asked

She shook her head "Not that we know of. It still present a problem, should they succeed"

Stan sat back down next to Wendy while he is looking at the floor. "Any chance Kyle would belive us?"

Wendy did not know what to say. She knew the high jew elf king and Stan were best friends. But warning Kyle would most likely not work. "I don't think Kyle is going to listen"

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"You and Kyle are maybe best friends, but you did walked out and turned your back on him. He would properly think that it is a trick or something" She answered. He seemed to accept that possibility and stared at the ground with a frustrated look on his face. "The only thing we can do is wait and prepare for the worst" and she turned his face so they were looking at each other with mere inches apart.

He gave her a quick smile and said "What can be worse than Clyde having an army of nazi zombies?"

"Cartman with an army of nazi zombies" She answered and giggled a little. She quickly change her mood to serious and said "But joking aside. Meeting like this is getting more dangerous these days"

Stan took her hands into his. "Hopefully soon it wont be a problem"

"Stan im serious! Before our last meeting, I swear I saw scouts moving around here lately. If they catch us and expose us, then we got a shit storm coming at us!" She said, almost yelling in frustration.

"Relax babe, all we need is time to convince my group to ally with your's and we are sure to win" He assured her.

She sighed and looked back at him "You are right. Time is what we need" She then leaned in for a kiss and she got it. Stan have finally stopped puking at her when they were to kiss.

"Never get tired of it" He said smiling wide. "But it seems like our night ends now. Have to get back before the guys suspects anything" He hugs her and bide her goodbye and left.

Wendy kept on smiling at her strong knight until he was out of sight. She then looks up in one of the corners and let out a depressing sigh. "Hopefully, he will understand"

* * *

**Kingdom Royal Blood**

* * *

General Clyde considered himself as a lucky guy. The fact that he betrayed all of his friends and out them up against each other, he was sure that they all would have left him out of this war. But princess Kenny were willing to forgive him for his crime and gave him the mantle of general of her army. The orcs and elves were of course outraged by this decision, but trusted the judgement of their ruler. But they still kept an eye out after him.

While overlooking the warmap He noticed that the KKK were close, and decided to attack that hold first. Do to both his and Kenny's former ties to the KKK, they knew a few things that could help them taking over the keep.

The KKK got good warriors that can match the orcs, but the humans odds of winning an upcoming battle against KRB were at a fifty-fifty percent chance. Their lookout was perfect for spotting incoming intruders. But Cartman's house front were out of the lookout's visibility but it was most likely locked, but still remained their best way for a surprise attack.

"To think i had all this in my hands" He whispered to himself. "Now reduced to be a servant again!"

Then an orc and an elf walked in.

"What are you doing human?!" Asked the intimidating orc.

Clyde pinched his nose in frustration and said "Planning an attack on the KKK"

"Why don't we just break down their front gate?!" The orc asked

"Cause then they be ready for us you stupid orc!" The elf called out. This caught the attention of the orc as he turned to look at the elf.

"Us orcs like a straight up fight, not like you elves! Fighting from a distance with bows and magic!"

"And how have that worked for you?" The elf mockingly asked.

"Better than your race elf!" He said and began to stand face to face with the elf.

Clyde broke between them and said "Enough! If you guys want the princess on the throne, you better stop bitch at each other and start planing!"

The elf and orc just looked at each other for a short moment and walked out of the war room.

"What am i doing here?" He asked himself as he returned his attention to the map.

* * *

**Park county police station**

* * *

As Stan walked up to the entrance, he knocked 3 times fast on the door. When the door open he saw that it was his right hand man Henry Trusdale. Henry and Stan worked together doing the crisis and before it. Henry was a human sellsword who were more willing to hire himself to the elves then the humans. Their ability in combat were evenly matched.

"How went the patrol my lord?" He asked and began following Stan, who seemed to head for his personal quarters. Henry is the only member who knows of Stan's involvement with Wendy.

The upper floor of the building were the barracks for the troops. Stan got a room by himself in the corner of the floor. They notice some of their men are in the barracks, ready to sleep so they walked into Stan's room and made sure no one was outside and eavesdropping.

"Not good. There maybe is a faction of gingers coming to retake the school" Stan said.

Henry gave his leader a curious look "How is that bad for us?"

Stan sighed and sat down on his bed. "Kyle and the elves don't know how to defend themselves against a ginger attack. If the gingers wins then the remaining of Kyle's elves would scatter and hide"

"Would that not maybe mean that more elves will join us?" Henry asked

"It's possible. But Cartman knows how to deal with the gingers. He know how to deal with them properly" And he got up and went over to a map that was hung up on the wall. "If the gingers take the school, then Cartman can see this as a chance and take out the remain elves, and assault the weaken gingers"

"Which gives the grand wizard more ground" Henry figured out quickly. "So what is our next move my lord?"

"Well, the reports sais that the gingers are not ready to attack yet so we got time to warn Kyle. Through he may not belive us" "What we can do is to train and arm ourself for battle. Ser Henry, I trust that you can see to it that our men are ready?" He asked.

Henry nodded and crossed his arms to an x on his chest and gave a half bow "It will be done" As he was about to step out of the room, he stopped and turned around. "Doing your patrol. Did you happen to notice anything, out of the ordinary?"

Stan knew what his loyal soldier meant by this. "Nothing, but rumor is that a KKK patrol near the basket court was found severly beaten by an unknown attacker"

Henry smiled and said "I see. Thank you my lord" and went out the door.

* * *

**The GU meeting hall**

* * *

The girls united had one last issue to discuss doing their sessions. The matter at hand were about the rising strength of the enemy. They had the elves from the west, humans from the south-east and orcs and elves from the south-east too. The joint rule of humans and elves were listed as neutral. They were not on openly speaking terms but neither had eighter side showed any aggression towards one an other.

"I hereby open the last session of the day for debate" Wendy announced, which was quickly answered by sunshine by the rest of the girls.

Heidi raised her hand which was acknowledged by the rest "I suggest we start to take the fight to the boys!" This quickly were responded with mixed opinions. Almost half of the council agreed, but the majority were in favor of sticking to the shadows, which was backed full up by the council's president Wendy.

"Alright Heidi has the floor, you may state your case" Bebe, (Wendy's second) approved.

"For to long have we stuck to the dark like rats, while the guys are out there butting heads with each others without even consider us as a threat. We are by far the largest group of them all. We should march up to their so-called 'kingdoms' and take it as ours!" Heidi argued, while looking around for who supported her idea.

"Anyone against?" Bebe asked as she scanned the room for raised hands. She quickly got hey eye on Annie, who is a with the majority.

"I do!" She called out with her hand raised.

"Sunshine, Annie has the floor" Bebe announced.

"I think we are not yet ready for a head to head battle with the rest of the kingdoms. They got much more combat experience then we can handle" She countered.

"So we are just to stand by and watch from the sidelines as they grow stronger?! We got numbers enough to surround them!" Said a clearly frustrated Heidi.

"Numbers is one thing, but battle experience is something they got plenty of. Going against them now would ensure our downfall!" Annie said, starting to get irritated at her fellow colleague.

3 Hard hits on the table with a hammer by Wendy made the room go quiet. "Girls! I understand both of your concerns, and they will be noted and remembered for future debates. For now, we will keep sending scouts to secure better odds for us"

But Heidi, clearly did not agree with this. "And what good have that done us?! We have done this for days and aint got squat out of it. Except for you, Wendy!"

Wendy looked at Heidi with a confused yet intrigue look "Pardon?"

"Don't play dumb Wendy, we all know you have wasted our time just so you can meet up with your so-called knight!"

This did not come as a surprise to Wendy. She knew that the council would get wind of this. But she quickly noted a bunch of curious looks pointing her way. "What I have done so far is for the betterment of our council!" She countered quickly

"Is this what you think, or Stan?" Heidi mocked asked her president.

Luckily, Bebe put an end to the debate and announced that this would be taken up an other day. Wendy got of her spot and went frustrated to her quarters. As she got in and took a bottle of water, a figure emerged from the background and approached Wendy slowly. Wendy sighed "I know you are there Trusdale"

Then the figure came up to Wendy. Before her stood Shannon Trusdale in her black special ops outfit, and her brown hair were put up in a bun, but her braids at eighter side of her head were still hanging next to her blue eyes.

"I heard yelling" Was all she said.

"Yeah, it's Heidi. She tried to use my meetings with Stan to damage my credibility to our cause" And she drank some water. "What does she know anyway! She just want us to throw our lives at the gate of every faction in the area, if she think that we can win just because we are more then them!"

Just then Bebe showed up. "Hey guys, what ya talking about?"

"Hey Bebe, we just talking how to deal with this situation about what Heidi said"

Bebe got a bit suspicious at her leader and friend. "What ya mean deal with?"

"What she said about Stan and I. If I don't act quick, she will properly have the majority against me before this week end"

Shannon looked at the floor and wondered of solutions. "Maybe you should show that you got credibility" She suggested.

Wendy gave her agent a strange look "Let's say i have not shown yet, what would you think i should do then?"

"Maybe go offense at one of the most disliked faction with aid from Stan's. And show them that you can easily use Stan in your favor as if he was a tool" Bebe suggested. Shannon gave the idea almost no mind.

Wendy gave this a good while to think about. She admit, this was a good plan to ensure the rest of the girls that she knew what she was doing. But then again, she don't know if she could use Stan like that and wondered how he will react if he found out he may have been used.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, and then let it out. She knew that she had to decide what she should favor most. Ruthlessly manipulate Stan to do her every bidding, or continue to push forward an alliance and risk it to fail.

"Bebe? Give me a pen and papir" Wendy requsted with a look on her face of what seemed liked regret.


	5. Chapter 5

(Quick note: I decided to change Wendy's class to be a more of a mage like rather than thief, but still has some sneaking skills just in case)

**The morning after: Elven kingdom.**

* * *

The high jew elf king were in his throne room, looking over the letter he just received this morning. It trouble him indeed but did not know if he should act on it, since the letter was not signed by anyone. Still he wanted to be sure if it was true.

"You wanted to see me my lord?" Said Chris as he entered the throne room.

The king nodded "I got an assignment for you. A letter was found here on my desk. It sais if we want to know more on how to win, we then need to meet up in the church at 10:00 AM"

Chris were particularly confused on how the letter ended up here. "Did some of our guys delivered the letter?"

"No. I asked and they knew nothing about it. Which means the one who delivered this letter, could easily sabotage us" The king said as he went over to the map and waved Chris over. "They requested me for the meeting and so I intend to go, with you as my honour guard of course"

Chris were a bit surprised. Of course he knew that he was the second highest ranking officer in the kingdom, but being part of a kings honour guard is a sign of skill and trust only few people got. He went down on one knee and bowed his head "It is an honor my lord"

"You do not have to bow before me all the time Chris" Kyle said while laughing a little. "I will leave Jimmy in charge of the place until our return, and i need you to gather 4 of your best and most trustworthy soldiers to be in the guard. We will leave in 15 minutes" He announced.

* * *

**15 minutes later, at the church.**

* * *

The elfs were in a protective formation around their king. They were just outside of the church and they stopped for a moments rest. In the guard that Chris handpicked were one healer, two archers and a swordsman along with Chris as the captain of them.

"We are ready when you are my lord" He said and stood ready as always.

Kyle nodded and went towards the door to the church. Chris signaled the swordsman to open and enter first along with an archer. Kyle and the rest got in soon after, and noticed that no one else but them were in the church at the moment.

"Why do i get a bad feeling about this?" Asked Chris with his sword drawn.

"Good to see i still got that effect on you" Said an all to farmiliar voice to Kyle and Chris. Out from where Jesus usual hides himself after people found him, came out Stan.

"You!" Growled Chris.

"Marshwalker" Said Kyle in a calm tone. "How did you get the letter in my throne room?!" He demanded.

"I will explain that later but n-" He said but was cut off by Chris.

"You will answer the king human!" He commanded, but it had no effect on Stan at all.

Stan just shook his head in disappointment. "Still trying to prove you're better than me?"

"Not trying, I am!" He said

"Anyways the reason i called for you is cause I got reports that you guys might be in danger" He explained. "Gingers are gathering and will go for your kingdom when they are ready"

All the elfs just looked at each other, and then began to laugh their ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Oh god. Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Asked a laughing Chris.

"I am serious! I wanted to warn you so you might prevent it!"

"And how did you get this intel huh? Our scouts would have caught wind of it before yours" Kyle asked, while giving Stan a suspicious look.

"That is not important. What is important, is that a group of gingers are waiting to invade you which will leave most of the western part of Zaron pretty weak so the grand fatass or princess half orc can take over!" Stan explain, starting to feel frustrated at Kyle's stubbornness.

Stan began to notice that Kyle and his guard were slowly circle around him. He back away towards the churches office, with his hand resting on his sword. "Now I will ask you again. How did you get that letter in my throne room!?" Kyle demanded as he pointed his staff at his former comrade.

"I'm sorry, but you seem to be not reasonable at the moment to tell you" Stan said as he quickly kick the office door with his heel 3 times and got out of the door way, as it was kick open from the inside and a flame of fire followed afterwards, making the elfs panic and scatter. You could see Henry when the flame settle in the office, with his flaming sword drawn.

"I guess they did not agree to talk?" He asked rhetorically as he stood between his leader and the few elfs who still stood.

Stan ran into the office and orded Henry to get in quick, so he did. Henry was followed by arrows, that missed him by mere inches from his head. Stan were quick to close the door and block the door way with a knock over file cabinet. "That wont hold them for long!" He said as he rushed towards the window and open it. Henry got over and jumped out of the window at the same time the elfs open the door but were blocked by the cabinet.

"Archers! Fire at will!" Kyle orded behind his 2 archers as they aimed for Stan. Stan quickly took out his sword and blocked the arrows.

"My lord come on!" Henry yelled outside.

"I'm comming!" He yelled back and was about to jump out but got hit in the legs by arrows and fell down on the floor. "Damn it!"

"Stan what is wrong?" Henry asked.

"I'm hit. Just go Henry, thats an order!" Stan yelled and threw out his sword to Henry "No way in hell I let Chris take it!"

The elfs finally crawl over the file cabinet with Chris in the lead, pointing his elf long sword at the downed human lord. The elf king came afterwards and saw that his old friend were laying down injured. "Healer, heal his legs" He orded. The healer did his jump by throwing green dust over Stan that made him cough a bit and then pulled the arrows of him. The high jew elf king now stood in front of the human lord and said "Rise up"

Stan was tempted to stay down, but one look at Chris who were ready to strike him down at any secound, made him obey.

He rose up to face his former friend, which put the other elfs on alert incase Stan tried on something. Kyle looked towards Chris who gave him a nod of approval, which formed a smug smile on the elf. "Stan Marshwalker. You are hear by a prisoner of the elf kingdom. In the coming days you will be punished by your crimes of deserting and treason!" Chris said as he gave Stan a 'oh you are screwed' look.

"Whatever" Stan said as his hands were tied around his back.

* * *

**Meanwhile near the human/elf base**

* * *

Ser Henry were at a lost. His friend and lord have no doubt been captured by the elfs, and now must think of a plan of getting him out of there. But first he have to deliver the news to the troops since they deserve to know. Having to carry Stan's sword on his left hand and his own in his right had slowed Henry down a bit, but managed to get to home base without being followed. Proberly cause they did not cared for what happen to the knight.

As he arrived he knocked 3 times quickly on the door to get them to open it.

"Ah ser Henry you have turned. But wait. Where is Marshwalker?" Asked Jason, an elf deserter and their quatermaster.

Henry just showed him and the rest of the guys present in the hall, Stan's sword. "The elfs captured him. He told me to go back here and i had no ways of reaching him" He explain frustrated that he could not save Stan.

"So what do we do ahhh!?" Asked Tweek, a deserter from the KKK.

"Well Henry is in charge so far until Stan is back. So what is your word ser Henry?" Jason asked.

Henry quickly took a look around and saw all who were present saw to him as their temporary leader. He did not like the idea of giving commands and be incharge. But he knew what Stan would expect of him to do in the event should he be captured.

"Okay um. Well, we need to get Stan back from the elfs. But we should, keep this place going as it would if he was here until we get him back and yeah" He said awkwardly and went upstairs to send out a message raven to the one person he know who could get Stan out.


	6. Chapter 6

**The GU council hall**

* * *

"Dear sister. I hope you are well, but I am afraid this is not a social call. My lord Stan Marshwalker have been taken capture by the Drow elfs. I am keeping the peace so far, but only time will tell if it will last long. I am a soldier, not a leader and I don't know how to plan a rescue mission other than go in full force. That is why I am contacting you. You are the best infiltrator I know of sister, and maybe Stan's only hope of freedom. Your's truly Ser Henry Trusdale" Bebe read out loud to the council.

10 minutes ago, Shannon received the message from her brother Henry about the problem they stood in. Shannon would have gone straight to meet her brother and discuss the situation, but she knew if she left and Heidi somehow knew about this, it would hurt Wendy's credibility. She showed the message to Wendy, who were shocked of the news. Wendy almost sent Shannon out, but she knew what would happen if she make such a rash decision, so she decided to take it up to debate with the council.

"I am hereby open to suggestion on how to react to this" Wendy declared and waited for a response. She already knew Heidi would have a say in this.

Speak of the devil, she raised her hand up, and was acknowlegded.

"Why is this a concern for us?" She asked while sending a curious look towards Wendy.

"Stan's faction is the one I have planed to make an alliance with. If we let the Drow elfs have him, they may not join us" Wendy replied

Heidi still was not convinced "Why risk one of our own to save your 'knight'? Why don't we take advantage of this and attack his troops while they got no leadership?"

Lot of the girls look like to agree with this course of action, which only brought a smile on Heidi's face. "That is, if our president got other ideas" She almost dared Wendy to speak out against her.

But Wendy was indeed troubled. Saving Stan would bring a huge relief to her, but it might compromise her position, unless she can turn this to her advantage. And right then and there she got an idea. "We make demands"

Heidi gave her a curious look and her full attention.

"We send them a message saying we want something in return for helping them. Think of it, we can have them right where we want them" She suggested and got lots of positive feedback from her fellow councilors, even Heidi. But not all were pleased of this outcome of course. A certain agent in the dark heard everything they said and went straight to the president's room.

"I am open to come with suggestions to our demands!" Heidi called out excited and saw she got an approval. "Since it is us who will be doing all the work in this rescue op, I think it is only fair that in the alliance that we stay in control. And by that I mean that we are their superiors in rank. We will command them to do what we want them to"

This was supported by the majority of the council. Wendy saw this as a oppertunity to prove her loyalty to the girls if she agreed, but knew it would hurt those closets to her, mainly her knight as Heidi would call him.

"Okay, okay. I with the help of Heidi and Bebe will discuss the demands in private and will display them to everybody once we agreed of what to demand" Said Wendy who smiled and dismissed the meeting. She looked at Bebe and said "Notify Heidi that we will be meeting in my quarters in 1 hour to discuss the list of demands" Bebe nodded and went her way.

Wendy on the other hand went straight to her quarters, knowing someone was waiting for her there. As she stepped inside her room, she sighed and said "I know you are there"

And Shannon jump down from the ceiling, startling Wendy a little. "Since when did you bow for Heidi?" She asked, trying not to sound offended.

Wendy kept on a straight face "I don't know what you are talking about. All i am doing is to advance our control over Zaron!"

"I know, but i thought we were doing it through honest and equal alliances"

"And look where it has got us so far!" Wendy yelled, losing her focus for a moment, which shocked Shannon a bit. She then took a deep breath and said "I nearly lost my position to Heidi if I kept doing the same as before. Besides, the boys who follow Stan will follow us. As i see it, it's an alliance we get"

"But it's not what we planed!" Shannon called out.

"I am sorry, but the plan has changed. And beside. We might as well enjoy the benefit of being incharge" Wendy said as she sat on her throne.

"Is that not what Cartman would have said?" She dared to ask. But it did bring a stop to Wendy's train of thought and quickly recoiled back at her agent.

"DON'T EVER. COMPARE ME TO HIM!" she yelled in anger and pointing a finger at her. "You have been loyal to me so far, so i let it slide for now. But anymore lip from you about this and i will let Heidi have you under her command. Is that clear!?" She warned her with a glare that sent a chill down her spine.

* * *

**KKK**

* * *

"Are you sure of this master thief?" The grand wizard asked his servant.

He nodded "The elfs have taken Marshwalker captive. His group is without a leader" Craig confirmed.

The wizard king smiled and got of his throne and looked over his war map. "With Stan captured, his men wont know what to do"

"You think his human soldiers will return to us?" Butters the mercifull asked.

"They are traitors to my kingdom Butters, death should be their welcome gift. But since i could use the manpower, i might just charged them extra" He smiled and got on his throne again. "So, any ideas of how to react to this piece of news?"

Token the healer spoke up "What do you think will happen if we captured him?"

The wizard king gave this much thought as he began to eat his bucket of KFC with gravy. Letting Stan be the elfs prisoner were the first think he thought he should let happen. But saving Stan from the elfs may prove to be a better choice perhaps. If he had Stan, he could eighter use the rescue as a means to get Stan's group under the grand wizards heel. Or he could encourage Stan's group to assault the elfs kingdom, leaving them weaken and ready to conquer.

"I think i got it. Butters! Get a paper and pen. I am going to send a message to Henry Trusdale. Thief! You will prepare yourself to deliver this message. No fighting or anything, just deliver!" He orded

* * *

**Elf kingdom**

* * *

The elfs have gathered together in the assembly, for the trial of Stan Marshwalker, with the High jew elf king Kyle as judge and jury. The first thing they did when they returned was throwing Stan down in the basement which served as a holding area for prisoners.

Everybody knew that Marshwalker would be severly punished no matter what he will say to defend himself, the only reason they are doing this is cause the elfs belive in a fair trial. Through it did not seemed so fair in Stan's eyes.

Chris were sent down to get the prisoner for the trial. Of course the elf were quite satisfied that he could push Marshwalker around for being a human and a traitor. Stan had his hands tied to his back as he made his way towards the assembly . When he entered, he was greeted with bohs and insults. Stan noticed that Chris stopped following him and stood and acted as guard to keep and eye on him. He also saw that Kyle were sitting on his throne he had moved for this occasion from his throneroom.

As Kyle stood up, all the elven went quiet and sat down on their arses as the trial began.

"Stan Marshwalker. You are accused of treason against the land of Zaron. How do you plea?"

Stan just looked bored and sighed "Not guilty"

"So you did not leave us in our time of need?"

"I left cause I think that you are in the wrong retard!" He called out and was immediately boh at, but Kyle quickly made them shut up.

"You deserted from this kingdom, taking some of our own men with you in the process, and made us weaker against the humans and the orcs!" The jew king accused, but Stan just kept his cool.

"I did not expect some of your people to follow me when I left. If they felt like you are in the wrong too then that is their responsiblity not mine!" He defended himself, knowing it was hopeless.

"Very well then. I will go through of what have been said and then come to a suitable punishment" Kyle said and got up and talked privately to his advisors for a bit. Shortly he sat on his throne again and got everybody's attention. "Stan Marshwalker. You are found guilty of treason to the land of Zaron" Then a crowd of applause were hurt, but Stan was not moved by this. "You're punishment is

* * *

**10 hours later. Park county station**

* * *

Wendy, Bebe and Heidi arrived at the station to give them their demands to the acting commander of the base. Henry told the gatekeeper to allow the girls in before they arrived, but the rest of the boys did not like it that they had to depend on girls to save their leader. Bebe and Heidi took a good look around the place since they felt that they would own it soon enough. They made their way upstairs to Henry's room, where he awaited them with Tweek and Jason at his sides.

Henry took a good look at the envoy and noted that his sister was not among them, which brought a worried look on his face. "Where is Shannon?"

"She is on her way to save your lord as we speak. We are here to ensure that you will agree to our demands" Wendy said and signaled Bebe to hand over the document to Henry.

He took it and read it and was mildly surprised at some of their demands. "The GU will have command over all assets Stan's group got and will be incharge of everything that goes on!" He then looked up to the 3 girls with a confused look on his face "This will mean we just surrender to you!"

"You may see it that way. We see it as a mutual agreement. We save your lord, you will aid us in whatever we want you to do!" Heidi said all smug like.

"And if we dont?!" Henry asked, taking a threatning step towards them.

Heidi just laughed "Then we just keep your lord as our prisoner if you are lucky"

"And if we are not?" Jason asked

"Then we will properly give him away to some of the other factions. I heard the orcs love humans" Heidi said with a wicked smile on her face.

Henry just looked wide eye at the contract and at Wendy. He thought she would do this as fairly and equal as Stan claimed they planed, but this is something he did not like at all. But if they did not signed the contract, his friend and commander would be lost to someone else then the elfs. He went over to a nearby table and put down the contract and was offered a pen from Bebe.

"ARhh. You sure about this!? This is too much pressure!" Tweek said

"I did not sign up to be a slave to the girls!" Jason called out.

"I know. I just don't know what eles to do! Maybe with Stan back, he can clear some things with them maybe" Henry said and were about to sign the contract.

Suddenly Shannon busted inside the room, all tired from running from the looks of it. Heidi were the first one to react.

"Agent, i trust you completed your mission?" She asked

She shook her head. This made Wendy worry. "Shannon, take a deep breath and tell us what happen"

All eyes were on her and she could feel it "I-I went to the elf kingdom and infiltrated their stronghold. When i go inside i checked their holding cells in the basement and noticed that no one was there. I stuck around and eavesdrop on some elfs. They said something about a trial and that Stan maybe have been relocated as his punishment!"

"What? Relocated to where?" Henry asked desperately.

"I don't know. I was close to get the name of the location, but I got careless and was spotted. I ran as fast as i could to get them of my back and to report to you" She finished and took a seat.

Henry then turned to the envoy and said "It would seem like our deal is off for now!"

"What?!" The 3 girls asked in shock

"You do not have Stan, so I got no reasons to sign this enslavement contract!" Henry said and pointed them out, but Wendy tried to talked them out of it.

"Wait stop! You still need our help finding him!" She said trying to convince them.

"With what you are demanding, I rather send our own scouts to find him then. Now get out of my base!" He orded them but they stood their ground.

Heidi step forward "Be carefull with what you are saying. If we find him we may just give him to the orcs as a peace-offering!" she threaten.

Henry just looked straight at her "Guards!" and several guards of elfs and humans alike enter the room and got around the group. "Escort these girls out of our base. If they try to stay, then lock them up!" He said and then they got escorted out at once. He gave Shannon a sad look and she did the same.

Henry were not big on making big decisions. But he would not handover this group to anyone on a silver plate. Stan entrusted him with the job of leading the group, and he will do his best not to let it fall to anyone.

* * *

**Meanwhile at an unknown location.**

* * *

Stan woke up finally. He have been knocked out since his sentence. All he know is that Kyle said that he would serve his punishment through prison. But he noticed that this was not the school basement that he was locked in earlier.

Thanks to the light they left him, he could see that this look like a small burial tomb. He took the flashlight and lighted the door up and tried to open it but he could feel that the door was barricaded from the outside.

"Damn it!" He said and decided to look around for an other exit.

He went further in the tomb and noticed that it looked really old. As in have not been cleaned for a couple hundred years old. He got into what he think is the main burial chamber. Except there were no coffins at all. Only some banners that looked like a moon with red eyes.

Suddenly he stepped on a loose stone that suddenly went down into the stone floor.

"What the?" He said as the stone floor beside him began to open. He jumped away from it and accidentally dropped his hat, and saw that a stone coffin came up and then the front cover open up to show not a bile of bones. But a well preserved female body. She looked around his age, but rather pale. She had the same long hair as Wendy's and just as black. He also noticed she wore black ropes and a black cape and a blue sapphire heart necklace around her neck.

"This is rather fucked up" He said and turned around to get out. But he remembered that his hat fell off. He turned around and kneeled down to get his hat, and when he stood up he noticed the body was gone from its stone casket.

"The fuck?!" He said confused and rather scared as he turned around to get out but stopped when a pair of red eyes stopped him.

He looked at her with fear in his eyes and stood completely still out of fear, and she just stood there and looked him up and down and licked her lips.


End file.
